Nothing but a beast?
by MissAzuka
Summary: After the events of 'beast within' Beastboy has been hiding more than he let on from his fellow Titans.  But as battles continue and cannot hide it any further, what unexpected ally will he turn too for help? Will this be the end of Beastboy as a Titan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Set after 'the beast within' set before 'birthmark'**_

_**A teen titans beastboy and raven fanfic, i do not own any right.**_

_**What if after being exposed to chemicals, beastboys abilities worsen, hiding this from his teammates until it was too late.**_

* * *

_Jump city, the setting sun slowly drawing a blanket of darkness over the city, lights flickering on to illuminate the streets and buildings. The sound of the cars as they drive through the street, the sound of the amusement park and the bustling noise of the people as they went about their routines all too familiar. In an abandoned district, these sounds were not present, the buildings old, worn down, the windows boarded, paint and structures alike requiring just a strong enough breeze to cause the buildings to fall, leaflets visibly on lamp and sign posts, warning people to stay out of the buildings, announcing the plans of rebuilding from scratch and the sudden sound of explosions._

_Cinderblock was running down the street, the sound of his heavy feet echoing through the empty buildings, grunting as green bolts of energy repeatedly struck around and against his back, starfire flying in the air, teeth clenched, eyes glowing, yelling with every throw of energy. Attempting to turn left, cinderblock was cut off as a dozen of starfires energy bolts pelted the ground, though he was unaware, she was leading him. Turning right and still heading along the street, abandoned cars on the roadsides but in his path struck aside, after several more turns his feet pushed down, grinding to a halt, feet partly dug into the concrete beneath. Before him stood the remaining four titans, a smirk on all but ravens face with starfire slowly lowering herself to the ground besides robin. "Looks like you took a wrong turn, Titans go!" He yelled out._

_Cinerblock grumbled loudly, rising his arms to cover his face as starfire once again begun pelting his form with her energy bolts but as they stopped he reacted just in time, even for someone his size as beastboy in rhino form was a mere three meters away. Bringing his arms down, beastboys head colliding and pushing against the open palms intended on stopping him, beastboys charge did not halt however as cinderblocks feet dragged through the top layer of concrete beneath his feet and then dug down hard. His arms shot forward, allowing the slowed-down beastboys head to strike against his body, large concrete arms wrapped around the rhinos throat and with correct placing of his feet, swung the green creature back towards the group._

_As the rest of the group attacked Cinderblock, beastboy hit the concrete hard, his large form skidding along the surface only stopped with the collision against another abandoned car. Head slowly lifting, looking towards the battle, cyborg was attacking with his sonic cannon, robin running passed him, Bo staff drawn and extended, readying to strike. Starfires attacks ceased as robin jumped towards cinderblock, attempting to raise his arms in defense, a black aura however grasping his arms and with the familiar chant of 'Azerath, metrion, Zynthos!' The large villain was pulled down to his knees, the ground cracking, raising his head just as Robin began striking repeatedly._

_Beastboy attempted to stand up but his form would not move, holding back a groan of pain and attempted to change out of his Rhino form, his body began to blurr,change, when pain shot throughout his form and the transformation reverted into the rhino. Breathing heavily, raising himself slowly onto his feet, Beastboy attempted again, the same pain as before shot through him and even through the agony, his form blurred, bones, muscles and flesh snapping, shifting and reverting until he was in his human form. Sweat dripping from his brow, a look of terror on his green face, mouth gasping for breath as his whole body ached, on its hands and knees 'Not now, not now, not now," He whispered pleadingly beneath each heavy breath._

* * *

_A month earlier..._

_"So...He was the one who hurt you right? Not me?" Beastboy said, his voice almost a whimper, sitting on the rocky shore of titan tower._

_"He broke into the tower to attack you, and ended up attacking me too." Raven replied, grasping her still healing shoulder._

_"Uuuuuurgh, i can't believe i ate meat. I acted like a jerk, I'm sorry." Beastboy turned his head slowly towards but then away from raven standing behind him._

_"You weren't yourself." She again said calmly, trying to reassure the green titan._

_"Cyborg says the Chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA..."_

_Over the last month, Jump city had been fairly safe, but as always villains tried to have their way and the Titans prevented them, though each fight seemed to be the same as usual, no one seemed to notice that beastboy was changing forms less and less often. Ever since that event, it was becoming harder for him to change his form back to his human self, the pain from shape-shifting that had become second nature to him was greater than normal, he was certain raven could sense his distress from some of her expressions and unusual amount of asking if 'he was alright', considering he had only heard her say this perhaps a half dozen times, at least three in the last month. _

_At the conclusion of each fight, Beastboy acted his usual self, the only change they noticed was that he seemed a little more tired than usual but knowing beastboy, they were not surprised. He hid his pain and distress, behind the facade of pranks, humorless jokes and bouncing around. The thought of telling them had crept into his mind but knowing the others, they would make him stay at the tower, pity him in some way, in fights he was already all but useless, having to hold back in his animal forms, not bringing out their true potential in fear, not for himself but for the sake of the people around him. So what would happen to him if he ended up not being to change at all? He would be an useless and probably soon after ex-titan._

* * *

_His attention was snapped back to the current fight at the sound of a loud yell and grunt, Ravens body had struck against one of the abandoned buildings with the rests of the Titans still fighting cinderblock, none but him seemed to notice, see and hear, the wall raven was now laying before was cracking. Attempting to move, beastboy hissed under his breath, his left leg, something was wrong, it felt, broken, fighting through the pain, beastboy brought himself to his feet and begun running with a partial limp towards raven. _

_Jumping slightly forward, his form blurred, the result was not a wolf, cheetah or any kind of animal but beastboy again hitting the ground, yelling through clenched teeth from the pain coursing through his body. 'She is still so far away' he yelled at himself in anger and brought himself up, more pain made its presence aware as besides his leg, his shoulder felt dislocated, hardly able to move it. Pushing through the pain, attempting to get to her as the wall behind her was cracking more and more. "Come on!" He yelled out and jumped to change, but the result was the same, clutching at his sides, his ribs having not formed correctly, protruding from his skin, blood seeping into the uniform._

_Raven slowly stirred, propping herself slowly onto her elbows, hands rubbing at her stomach which cinderblock had struck, not noticing her own peril. The wall looming over Raven as it's tilting continued and its descent unpreventable as Raven turned her head, gasping with wide eyes. "No!" He yelled out, his eyes shutting tightly..._

_The sound of his heartbeat echoed in the background, minutes seeming to pass inbetween the two beats of his heart. Beastboy was standing at the mouth of a tunnel, the sound of the jungle and the life within it audible behind him and while only darkness greeted him, he entered. The sound of the jungle drowned out, repeated beats, minutes apart, the sound of his heart, his eyes catlike, seeing in the darkness as he would in the light and then he halted. _

_At the end of the tunnel was a large metal door, last time he was here the door was solid, nothing wrong with it, now, outward dents visible along the height of the door, something had been striking it from the other side. Worse, there was ahole, the size of his own fist maybe but a hole still, through it he could feel it staring at him, a growl rumbling from the other side of the door. He never wanted to come here but his powers were failing him, his teammate and concidered friend, raven, in danger, he could not think of any of his forms which would get to her in time and be able to get her out of the way, even if he could, would he be able to change in his condition? This seemed to be his only choice._

_The door slowly slid open with a loud strained creak, out of the darkness behind it stood the beast, growling, its pure white eyes glaring at boy before it. It wanted, should, have attacked but the way the boy was staring at it made it curious, both stood a mere meter apart, staring into one anothers eyes. "In my state now...and in the seeming future, i can't protect her, the one you...we...have..., its up to you." Beastboy spoke confidently, a twinge of regret in his voice. The beast simply staring at him, a smirk crossing its lips, the kind of smirk one friend gave the other when aggreeing to help as best he could, silence fell and blood splattered the cave floor._

_Its eyes shot open, blank, no iris, nothing but white, its body suddenly grew, widening, lengthening in a blurr of green, no longer the broken body but that of the mighty creature known only as the beast was brought forth and as Raven lifted her hands in a vain attempt to protect herself from the wall, she was pushed aside._

_Cinderblock finally fell to his stomach after being struck with several of Robins explosive disks, Robin smirking with victory, Cyborg shouting out his usual victory cry of 'buu-yeah!' when they turned to see where their friends were. Raven was laying on the floor, lifting her upper body, hand pressing to the ground for support. Staring with wide eyes at the pile or rubble, two meters away from her, where the wall of a two store building had come down. _

_Trying to crawl her way towards it, taken aback by the events, mind yet to catch up with her body, the others only having brief confusion on their faces before noticing a large green arm sticking out from the rubble. "Beastboy!" Robin yelled, with a gasp from Starfire and a shout from Cyborg. 'BB!' The three titans made their way to the rubble, throwing pieces aside, but as they uncovered their fellow Titan, something crept over their faces, was it fear? Concern? Disbelief?_

_"I believed that Friend Beastboy changed back when unconscious, no?" Star asked quietly, No one could answer, before them lay not the unconscious beastboy, but the unconscious beast._

* * *

_**Hey everyone, thanks for reading,**_

_**Anyway, this is the first of possibly many chapters in the first of three stories i have planned on writing. Your reviews of course, good or bad, will be a incentice for me to write the second chapter, i accept flaming, criticism, sarcastic comments, the lot. Please review and thanks again for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the two reviewers so far, but what is adventure without tragedy? I myself have yet to decide on one of many possible endings to this story.**

**The Cretan: I did not take offence, i figured as much when i read the message, thanks for clarifying though.**

**Again, i do not own any Rights but those for this plot.**

**I apologize for the layout of this chapter as for some reason i am having problems editing it properly.  
**

**

* * *

**

Several hours had passed since the incident in the abandoned district of Jump city, the Teen Titans had defeated Cinderblock, who currently should be en route to Jump City prison with the police, Robin having sent Starfire along just in case Cinderblock regained consciousness on the way since he knew the Tamaranian with her inhuman strength could handle any incident. Robin, Cyborg, Raven and...the beast, were already back at the tower and were attempting to figure out a way to deal with their changed friend.

Robin and Cyborg were inside of the prison complex inside of the tower, from passed experience they knew that they may need to hold certain villains for a certain amount of time until Jump City prison could properly prepare to hold them, for example Plasmus. Right now however all but one of the cells were empty, the cell that Robin and Cyborg were standing before.

Robin had a rather concerned if not angered expression on his face, arms folded before his chest, mumbling beneath his breath. Beside him stood Cyborg, the mechanical man having his left arm raised and looking to the results his scanners were showing him but this caused only slightly further confusion.

"Look Robin, I know you don't trust this thing, even though we were wrong last time, but I can't help BB if you won't let me take him to the medical Bay." He said with concern and slight protest in his voice.

In the cage before them lay the beast, its large body slightly curled, pieces of rubble and dirt sticking out of its fur from when the building wall had collapsed on top of it earlier. Its seeming unconscious form shifted slightly every so often and every time it had Robin instinctively reached for his utility belt, but the beast had yet to wake and his hands eased from his belt cautiously every time.

He really did not trust this thing laying before him, even if what it used to be was someone he considered a friend.

"I know that Cyborg, but last time it was out Beastboy was unable to control it, he took Raven, even if it was meant to help her and if you don't remember yourself." Robin turned to Cyborg with a slight glare.

"Last time we had this thing in the medical bay it practically tore us apart without as much as breaking a sweat, even when we threw everything we had it." Robin stated causing Cyborg to sigh.

Robin was right, as much as Cyborg hated to say it, until it was awake there was no way of knowing in what state of mind the beast would be, for all they knew he would want revenge against them for attacking it last time while all it wanted to do was protect Raven, perhaps it would go after Cinderblock, they just didn't know and having this thing out on the loose again was not an option.

"Well…from what my scans can tell without getting it to the medical bay, there shouldn't be a reason for it not to be awake, it doesn't seem to have any physical wounds, that I can detect anyway but its physiology is too different for my scanners to get much without calibrating them." Cyborg said, the same slight annoyance in his voice but mainly because his scanners were not accurate enough at this point.

Its form shifted again with a low grumble, Robins head instantly snapped back to the cell before him and both hands on his utility belt, hovering by the slots holding his explosive disks, he would not risk letting it loose.

After several more moments both sighed with obvious relief as the beast stopped shifting in its slumber, easing his hands from his belt Robin looked to Cyborg, although Cyborg considered BB a friend, with those having been the firsts sounds the Beast had made, he instinctively had his sonic cannon ready.

"Well, this cell was built to hold Cinderblock, if it wakes and tries to get out, it won't be able to." Cyborg said, though confidence clearly lacking in his voice.

* * *

Raven was in her room, legs in lotus position and her body floating several feet off the ground, hands resting on her knees and eyes closed, chanting softly beneath every breath, both trying to calm her mind and heal her body from the aching in her stomach and back where she had been struck earlier by Cinderblock and collided with the wall.

It had been difficult, she hated the fact that one of her team members, especially Beastboy as hard as it was to believe, was injured because of helping her.

In some ways it was mostly guilt, Beastboy having to be the one to save her because she couldn't focus her powers in time to stop that wall, let alone the fact that he seemed to have turned to the beast for the aid he required to do this.

She tried to remember everything surrounding the beast, the last time Beastboy had become the beast, it was apparently to protect her, the second time within the same day was to hunt down her assailant, Adonis, the third being today, to prevent her from getting hurt again.

This was starting to bother her that all three known appearances of the beast had something to do with her, her demonic presence perhaps? or something else? 'never mind' She thought with a sigh.

Ravens hands lifted from her knees, rubbing temples on either side of her head, mumbling beneath her breath in annoyance as she couldn't collect her thoughts long enough to do anything but ease the aching in her body.

Bringing her hands down to her knees again, Raven took a deep breath, eyes remained closed and let herself drift, trying to calm her thoughts but any chance of doing so vanished, loud explosions shook the tower.

The alarm sounded, red lights filled the corridors, her eyes shot open and quickly lowered herself to her feet, grabbing her cloak and swinging it around her shoulders in mid stride towards the door, using her powers to slide the door open.

She clasped her cloak together beneath her throat and turned herself to head to the common room when her path was blocked. Large metal doors, several inches thick slid down and blocked both ends of the hallways, this meant only one thing, Lock Down.

* * *

Five minutes earlier, Down towards the base of the tower….

The large form of the beast shifted and again, Robin instantly reaching for his utility belt, his hands however did not retreat this time and drew two of his explosive disks as the large green creature shifted more and more until slowly sitting up with a quiet rumbling in its arm had already changed into the sonic cannon which glowed with a charged hum of electricity, ready to fire at a moments notice.

Its head slowly turned, taking in its surroundings, sniffing the air, when the sound of Cyborgs cannon charging caught its twitching ears, the beast head shot towards Cyborg and Robin, its fangs and sharp teeth bared, growling loudly at the threatening behaviour of the other two.

Its form lifted itself onto its feet, eyes never leaving the two humans on the other side of the titanium bars that held it caged.

The beasts facial expression changed, apparently curious, sniffing the bars and giving them a slight tug, causing the metal to audibly strain slightly, it was inspecting its prison.

Robin reacted instantly to the sound of straining metal, believing it was trying to escape and threw the two explosive disks, Cyborgs head turned to shout but his voice was drowned out by the two loud explosive thuds that echoed through the tower.

Both Titans stared at the cloud of smoke before them, the smell of burnt flesh filled their nostrils and Robin only just realizing what he possibly had done but through the smoke, two white eyes glared at them and a growl unlike any they had heard before had them trembling slightly.

"Robin...i think you shouldn't." But Cyborg was cut off as the beast lashed out.

* * *

"Come on Cyborg!" Robin yelled out as he ran out of the prison block, smoke, thicker than before spewing out of the Cell block door. "Lockdown initiated, after him." Cyborg said as he came out after Robin. The two Titans quickly running down the hall, pursuing their intended target down the halls, following the chaos it left in its wake.

The beast broke through the bars designed to restrain Cinderblock, they were easily cut through by the Beasts claws though likely weakened by the explosive disks Robin had thrown and before it had a chance to leave the cage, Robin had thrown several more explosive disks at the beast and it retaliated.

The two Titans were easily overpowered by the beast, though perhaps not its intention, after the first blast from the sonic cannon, the beast had sliced through Cyborgs lower arm and destroyed the sonic cannon and had Robin pinned to the wall by the throat.

If it had wanted to kill them, it could easily have done so at that point, Cyborgs armor just a minor irritation to its claws and could snap Robins neck with but a twitch of its wrist, something seemed to distract it though as its head turned to the door and threw Robin at Cyborg, ripping through the door on its way out.

The beast grunted, growled, its hands and feet pushing down hard as it ran through the long corridors of the Titans Tower, leaving claw marks in the metal flooring, with the lockdown initiated however bulkhead like doors slid down to seal the various sections. This barely slowed the beast, its claws and body ripping through the thick steel doors with no effort required.

Sections of the walls slid open, small turrets sliding out of the compartments, firing, the beast did not bother dodging, as the blasts struck he felt the heat burn into his fur and flesh, while they were painful, the turrets were designed to incapacitate, not kill making them barely a nuisance to the beast as the wounds begun healing seconds after infliction.

Robin and Cyborg had believed the creature would try to make its way out into the city, but they were mistaken, instead of heading for the main door area, it headed up the stairs, ripping through the sealed sections and turrets as it went, the broken steel walls were more of a hindrance to Robin and Cyborg then they were for the beast.

"Aw Man, doesn't he know it took me months to get all these things installed?" Cyborg yelled in frustration.

* * *

Raven grimaced slightly as a loud familiar howl was heard, why she grimaced she did not know, the beast had never done anything to harm her and yet, being aware of its presence nearby was enough to cause fear in her. Bringing her hand down to her belt, grasping the communicator, no sooner had she flipped it open the steel door blocking the hall to her left audibly strained and was torn through. The familiar shape of the large beast caught her eyes and the communicator dropped from her hand as it shook.

The beast had fought with tooth and claw to get here, nothing even pausing its rampage but now it slowed to a walk towards Raven, arms hanging by its side, a low growl rumbling in the back of its throat, those empty eyes staring at her and hers back into its. Only a meter distance between them, the beast had a calm expression seeing her standing there, even when it could smell the fear from her. "Raven!" Robin yelled.

She could see the anger in its eyes, fangs slowly baring as it heard robin, suddenly its ears twitched visibly to raven, its head snapped back, seeing and reacting before she could do anything, its large form jolting forward and wrapping its large arms around her, pressing her face to its chest.

Raven was about to pull away, try to at least when her ears were filled with the sound of four loud explosions and the beasts body tensed and pressed forward slightly with each of the explosions, its grip on her did not tighten.

Robin had thrown several more explosive discs and already reached back down when Cyborg grabbed his shoulder, Robins head turned to look at him with a look of confusion before Cyborg nodded towards the beast and raven. Robins' head turned, shock more than anything on his face at the sight before him.

The beast had taken the full force of all four disks, its fur singed and skin parted, blood seeping slowly, soaking into the remaining fur and dripping to the floor.

Its large arms slowly unwrapped from Raven, who was aware to what must have struck it but there was no pain in its eyes, whimpering slightly but again not from pain, 'A look of...concern?' She thought.

Catching the beasts eyes, looking over her form for anything out of place, but her hand reached up, pressing gently to the side of its face. "I'm ok..." She said softly, becoming aware that it was making sure she was ok.

Its eyes closed, calming, slowly rubbing the side of its face back against the hand, her lips curling into a small smile as it made soft sounds like a dog or rather in this case, a wolf, being praised.

Robin and Cyborg had walked over slowly, to make sure that Raven was alright but did not expect to see her gently stroking the side of its face. "Are you ok?" Robin said hesitantly.

Her face changed to a rather stern expression though anger visible in her eyes. "Yes, no thanks to you." She said bitterly, trying to fight back her anger.

Robin backed away slightly, knowing that tone of voice and cleared his throat slightly. "Clear the lockdown." He said to Cyborg who simply nodded and lifted his arms and was about to type into the control panel on his left arm, considering his right hand was missing with most of the lower arm, that was going to be difficult.

Agitation on his face, walking back towards where he came from, through the torn door to find the nearest computer.

The only thing that had broken the uncomfortable silence was the low rumbling in the beasts throat, if not for the repeated pauses in between each, it would have been a purr as Raven had not lowered her arm and still gently caressed the beasts face.

Its eyes opened with a whimper as the arm finally lowered, eyes following as she slowly walked around to see its back, by the time she had, the injuries were partially healed, the skin still burnt and fur still singed but there were no open wounds, from the amount of blood on the floor however she knew that the injury must have been quite bad.

Before her mind caught up with her body, her hand stretched out slowly, the hand twitched and her arm pulled back at the sound of rather loud thuds.

The red lights that had filled the halls vanished, normal Lighting returning as the metal doors attempted to slide back up, the ones not damaged did so in a matter of seconds, the ones that were however...it was going to take Cyborg a while to repair them.

* * *

**~Gasps~ An update already, no no that won't do!**

**Thanks again everyone for reading, while the last chapter was only 2100 words, this one only pushing 3000 makes it not much longer than the last.**

**I thought however from my own reading experience that it can be frustrating to try and read through a chapter of a story only to have to leave for work etc. and then rummage through the entire page to find where i left off.**

**So i decided that each chapter will be roughly from now on 2500-4000 words. Which might make you think, great, this will be no fun to read, but wait, there is a bonus.**

**As i stated at the top, i don't know for certain which ending i am going for, but rest assured these two are the first of many chapters, instead of having to wait weeks, months if not years for a new chapter, I will make certain that i will upload at least two chapters a week between my work, which also allows me to keep my thoughts going on the next chapter rather than rummage through it all**

**~Cleans up her mental library.~**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, hope you keep reading, hope to get at least more than two reviews this time, if you want, throw some ideas at me, i might just add them later to the story and give you the credit! ~Gasps.~ So, Take care everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone one who has added this story to their alert list and to those who have been reviewing it, it is much appreciated. I hope that unlike the previous chapters, the added detail and the learning curve of how to get into the characters minds so to speak has improved as i put a lot more thought into this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Raven and the beast were in the Titans common room now that the lock down had been lifted, the violet haired sorceress was sat on the large couch, she took repeated deep breaths, trying to calm all the emotions running around inside her mind.

Too much had happened in the last few hours, the events of Beastboy saving her from the collapsing wall by turning to the beast, the fact that half the tower, now practically torn apart by the beasts attempt to reach her and for what? Just to make sure she was all right? Having taken further pain by letting those explosive disks thrown by the overly rash Robin, it could have dodged, probably sliced through them, but instead it had wrapped itself around her.

Shielding her from the explosions, but what had surprised her more was, even having taken the full force of those disks, and the beast still made sure she was unharmed, ignoring its own well being. In a way it was rather sweet, such signs of affection towards her usual sarcastic and cruel self.

The question that went through her head the most however, what was the green creature before her? Laying calmly curled by her feet, was it the beast? Was it Beastboy? Perhaps aspects of both of them controlling the unique body of this creature?

Only time it seemed would tell.

The beast obviously was not to pleased with robin, having endangered Raven by his actions, when they had been outside Ravens room shortly after the lock down was lifted, Robins hand went to rest on Ravens shoulder to ensure her that his intentions were not directed towards her but to protect her from what he had considered the threat, the beast.

Before his hand could touch her, Robin yelled out as the beast once again had grabbed him by his throat, slamming him against the wall, growling loudly with bared teeth and hand lifted, ready to strike.

Calmly Raven had placed her hand on the beasts lifted arm, not restraining it, but letting it know she was there, asking it not to hurt Robin...yet.

Hesitantly the beast lowered the arm meant to strike at the boy wonder, it was still clearly annoyed, instead of lowering robin it threw him to the side like an used object and turned to Raven, following her after she told Robin that she was heading to the common room in her usual monotone voice.

Though she did not say it, Raven was clearly angry at Robin as well because of his actions, not bothering to ask or check if he was all right after being tossed aside without consideration.

Robin was down in the infirmary, coughing every so often with laboured breaths, Raven did not heal him, his throat was badly bruised, making it difficult to speak let alone breath, holding an ice pack to it, cursing at himself for his over reaction.

He remembered, a week perhaps after the beast incident, he and Cyborg were going through all the collected evidence, surveillance footage from both cameras and Cyborgs own mechanical eye.

The way the beast held Raven when running through the streets, jumping from building to building, how it gently set her down before returning the aggressive behaviour Robin and Cyborg had shown towards it, everything pointed to the fact that although running on what seemed pure instinct, the beast was not naturally violent.

It would react to threatening behaviour, it would defend itself with lethal force, but it would not go seeking confrontation.

Yet like a complete idiot he jumped to conclusions down there, if the roles were reversed, Robin would have inspected his prison as well, when attacked, he would have retaliated and the bruise on his neck was a clear indication that if it had wanted to, the beast could have killed him. "Such an idiot." He sighed and then coughed.

Cyborg was muttering to himself as he sat in his room at one of the tables, his right lower arm had been sliced in half by the beast earlier during its prison break, the arm was too damaged to repair and removed it from the elbow down, the new arm was already set aside.

It was slightly better than the one he had until a few minutes ago but the fact that he had to replace it was still annoying. "Oversized green fur ball." He practically growled. Before he would be able to attach the new arm he had to alter some of the connections, one disadvantage of ones body needing to be made compatible with upgrades such as his own.

Like any other member of his team, Cyborg had taken his fare share of beatings, having to replace parts, modify and repair himself, what angered him the most at this point however, the beast made him feel far more vulnerable than he would like, how it easily ripped through his armor and circuitry.

The last time he had felt like this was during their infiltration of the second hive academy and how Brotherblood was able to pierce his armor in a similar fashion, he hated it.

* * *

Starfire smiled a little as the sight of the Titan Tower came into view, from her return voyage from Jump City prison, Cinderblock had regained consciousness during transportation but before he could raise himself, Starfire had brought her fists down repeatedly upon his head, only a few strikes with starbolt encased fists were required to return the cement giant to his slumber.

Her feet slowly settled on the Towers roof, letting out a sigh as she could finally be at ease again, the thoughts of the day rushed back to the front of her mind however and a worried expression crossed the usually smiling face, too much worry for even her to focus on flight and proceeded to walk down the stairs and into the Tower.

On her way through Starfire froze in mid step, she could see one of the metal partritions used during lockdown, torn as something had clawed its way through.

Her fists clenched, determination rising in her and was able to take flight, quickly rushing to the common room and flew through the opened doors, hovering a meter above ground when she noticed Raven, but no the beast.

"Friend Raven, where is Robin?" She said, worry clear in her voice.

"He's in the infirmary treating his wounds." Raven replied calmly without turning.

The way she said it caused greater worry within the Tameranian and the alien flew as quickly as the sliding doors would allow to the infirmary.

Robins head turned to the sound of the hissing door to stare at the gasping Starfire, seeing the look of disappointment in his eyes and the swelling of his neck, she quickly flew over, hovering before him, turning her head to look around the icepack on his neck.

"Starfire you're back, how did it go?" Robin said trying to force a little smile but the Tameranian did not listen.

"Who did this to you? It was non-friend Beastboy was it not? Where is that favznor?" She practically yelled, eyes glowing green and energy encasing her hand. "He is in the common room but..." Robin hoarsely begun replying but before he could finish, Starfire, filled with rage flew out of the infirmary.

"Starfire!" He tried calling out to her but his voice was cut off by coughing.

The door to the common room blew apart as Starfire did not give it a chance to open, growling in anger with glowing eyes and hands, teeth gritting as her head turned left and right to find the vile creature that had hurt her Robin.

Raven looked back at Starfire, eye brow raised in a questioning look when the Beast raised its head to look at the commotion.

"Raven, Watch out! It will attack!" Starfire yelled and with hands first flew straight into the beast before raven could react.

The beast howled in slight pain as Starfires energy encased fists drove into its chest, the force of the impact threw it through the TV and out of the window towards the Ocean.

"Starfire!" Raven called after but the Tameranian flew through the hole in the tower after the creature and soon to be victim before Raven could finish.

The beast snarled, staring at the orange alien Flying towards it, she yelled again and again, throwing bolt after bolt of star energy at the beast while closing in for the kill.

The creature raised its arms defensivly, covered in smoke from the impacts and reached through the smole, causing the alien to squeak as it literally pulled at her, bringing the alien beneath it, pressing its feet to her back and propelling itself into the air while the alien was on a collision course with the ocean.

Landing on the rooftop, the Beast growled and howled loudly, Starfire was able to catch herself before hitting the water surface, flying backwards, elbows brushing the water surface with hatred and energy in her eyes.

Flying a few feet higher before repositioning herself and with a shockwave of invisible energy, something in the water seemed to have exploded as she flew straight at the beast, yelling viciously.

All logic had escaped the Alien, she flew straight at the beast standing on top of the Titan Tower and once just a few feet away attempted to make contact, throwing fists and kicks at the creature.

It simply seemed to sidestep them, she was far too slow and a wicked smirk crossed the beasts face as it could sense her distress and irrationality.

She gasped, she extended herself to far with one last kick, leaving her wide open and the beast took this chance.

Grasping the Alien by the sides of her arms and slamming her down hard into the roof, cracks forming along the surface but before Starfire could retaliate, the beast was encased in black energy.

Looking around in confusion the beast saw her, Raven lifted him off Starfire and set him down near the stairs before releasing him, the instance his form twitched to attack again, Raven held out her hand, index finger pointing at the ground.

"Stay!" She shouted uncharacteristically and with a whimper of defeat the beast did as it was told.

Starfire still layed there, confused, raising herself slowly to look at Raven when Raven shouted the same command at Starfire as she had the beast.

"I will not!" She shouted. "This vile creature hurt Robin, it must pay!" She yelled angrily.

"He, hurt Robin after Robin attacked him first without provocation, Robins lucky that the beast did not kill him. Now calm down before any more of the Tower is damaged." Raven said with a calm voice in an attempt to reason with her fellow teammember.

Starfire glared at the beast who was sat there, a sad look on its face like a pup having been scolded by its owner. The energy encasing her hands and her eyes slowly faded, the glare did not and simply flew passed the beast with a 'hmph'.

Raven sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, eyes closed, this was going to be far more difficult than she had thought, the Beast it seems would attack anything threatening her in any form, she wouldn't be surprised if the beast slapped the cup of tea out of her hand if it burnt her tongue.

Her eyes opened and hand lowered, staring out at the now rising sun, smiling a little as the various colors filled the sky before returning to her emotionless self.

Turning to walk down the stairs, she turned back to look at the beast, for such a large creature, the look on its face and how its ears were hanging down made it look almost, cute.

"Are you comming?" She asked plainly, its ears raised and a expression of joy on its face as it followed Raven into the tower.

* * *

By now Robin and Cyborg were in the common room after the volume of the commotion which had been Starfires attack on the beast, Starfire was still visibly upset with the beast, not believing what it had done to Robin could be justified, that was until on one of the computer screens, since the TV was now broken, Cyborg replayed the Towers security footage.

From the moment the beast woke, ripping through the sealed sections after Robins unprovoked attack, protecting Raven from the explosive disks and finishing with Robin being tossed aside like a rag.

Cyborg turned to Starfire and the slight shock in her eyes, Robin knew he couldn't rationalize his actions and hung his head in shame.

Starfire turned to look back at the beast and Raven who...looked quite annoyed, Raven was sat on the couch and the beast on the floor, with its height it was almost as tall as raven still, murring with closed eyes, rubbing the side of its head against Ravens shoulder even as Raven repeatedly attempted to push it away when finally her powers encased the beast and threw it with a howl of surprise over the back of the couch.

Hovering over the floor, Starfire giggled a little at the sight of this and slowly floated to the side of the couch, looking over the back where the beast lay with a whimper and raised itself back onto its legs.

Towering over the Tameranian, looking at her with minor confusion as she looked at him with her usual happy smile.

"Friend Beastboy, i apologize for attacking you before, please accept my apology." She said, the beast simply tilting its head in further confusion at the words though could approximately make out what her intentions were by her body language.

"Grr wrrr grrr brrrr." It said with a slight nod of its head in acceptance causing Starfires smile to widen and alien shot forward with a squeal to wrap her arms around the beast with a hug, her arms not long enough to reach around however.

"Thank you friend Beastboy, i shall prepare my dish of friendship." She said cheerfully and hovered to the kitchen.

"Now that we have that out of the way, if its ok with you Robin, i want to take Beastboy to the infirmary to run those tests." Cyborg said, breaking the silence whiles looking at the Titan leader who simply nodded, though no one said it, him unable to talk properly for the next few days would be a welcomed silence compared to his usual speechy self.

Cyborg raised himself off the chair, looking down at his right arm, moving his fingers as they still felt rather stiff, maybe he would need to tweak it a little more later.

"All right then big guy, come with me." Cyborg said looking at the beast before moving to leave the room, halting when the beast did not follow. "Come on Beastboy i need to run those tests on you." He repeated, more slow and clearly now but the beast simply tilted its head. "Will you come with me already?" He said with frustration. "Raven, tell him." Cyborg said.

Raven turned to Cyborg and then looked at the beast who returned the look, "Beastboy, go with him." She said in her monotone voice, the beast only shook its head with slight refusal. "Beastboy, go, with, him." She said with slightly raised voice but only got the same response from the beast.

"Fine, I'll come too." She sighed and raised herself from the couch, hovering above the floor as she headed out of the door, the beast following without hesitation this time.

In the infirmary, the beast sat on one of the large chairs, curiously looking around at all the different lights and noises, it could remember the last time it was hear, staring over at the bed by the window, the one Raven had layed on before in her near comatosed state causing rather depressing memories to resurface.

Raven was sat across from the beast on the chair against the wall, one leg folded over the other, arms folded before her chest, a emotionless expression on her face as she stared at the beast as more questions went through her head about its personality and clear affection towards her.

"Cyborg, how much longer will these tests take?" Robin hoarsly asked but the half machine was visibly distraut about something, quickly typing away at the consol before him, before another familiar beep filled the room and his eye widened, looking up individually at everyone in the room before turning to the beast.

He cleared his throat before looking at Robin and then the computer screen.

"Remember the last time beastboy was in here, when i explained how his DNA is unstable, especially when it was mixed in with the chemicals from the lab?" He asked,

Everyone simply nodding in responce.

"Well, i don't know what this means but, his DNA, Its stable." Cyborg said.

* * *

**Ohhhh sorry, cliffhanger XD**

**His DNA is stable? What could this mean? Is he permanently stuck in that form? Is beastboy forever lost to us only leaving the Beast? Come back for the next chapter to possibly find out.**

**Before i leave you all thinking of what all this could mean, i would like to give special thanks to these people for adding my story to their alerts, for their reviews and support.**

**Akumakami64**

**Gabrielus Prime**

**Exdeamon**

**Love is ephemeral**

**spartan585**

**axredwine**

**helikesitheymikey**

**angel of death and darkness**

**The Cretan**

**Hope to see you all next chapter.**


End file.
